


Carl’s Father’s Day

by ashleybenlove



Category: Up (2009)
Genre: Community: disney_kink, Families of Choice, Father's Day, Fatherhood, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-07
Updated: 2018-06-07
Packaged: 2019-05-19 13:40:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 390
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14874800
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ashleybenlove/pseuds/ashleybenlove
Summary: When Ellie was still with him, Carl ignored Father’s Day. He had no children; why should he care about this holiday? He wasn’t a father; it did not apply to him. But now that Russell was in his life, and with the holiday bearing down, he found that he really cared.





	Carl’s Father’s Day

**Author's Note:**

> I originally posted this anonymously in June 2011 on the Disney Kink Meme for the prompt: "Russell spends father's day with Carl."

When Ellie was still with him, Carl ignored Father’s Day. He had no children; why should he care about this holiday? He wasn’t a father; it did not apply to him. But now that Russell was in his life, and with the holiday bearing down, he found that he really cared. The boy’s actual father was rarely in his life, and he figured, why not? He did love the boy like Russell was actually his son. 

When Russell’s mother had picked up the boy after visiting Carl a few days before, he had asked her quietly if she’d be okay with Russell spending the day with him. As it turned out, Russell’s father was currently out of the country on business, so Russell would not have spent it with him, anyways. The point being that she consented and even told Carl he needn’t have to ask; as far as she was concerned, Carl was family.

 

 

After watching two animated movies with Russell and Dug, both of which made all three cry at some point, needing a respite from the movies, they had gone to Fenton’s Ice Cream Shop a little later. And so they sat together watching cars go by and enjoying ice cream, with Dug sitting next to them, eyeing the ice cream. 

“Thanks for spending today with me, Mr. Fredricksen,” Russell said, as he licked his strawberry, cherry, and chocolate ice cream. 

“No problem, Russell,” Carl said. “Thanks for spending today with me.”

“You’re welcome,” Russell said slowly. 

There was a pause for a few minutes as they licked their ice cream, Carl enjoying the cherry and banana nut that he got, and Russell licking while looking like he was considering something.

“Can I hug you?” Russell asked him. 

“What?” Carl asked.

“He asked if he could hug you, Master!” Dug said. 

“What he said,” Russell said.

“Of course, Russell!” 

The boy wrapped his arms around Carl, still holding his ice cream, hugging Carl, his head against Carl’s chest. Carl hugged the boy back, taking care not to get his ice cream on the boy. 

“I love you, Mr. Fredricksen,” Russell said. 

“I love you, too, Russell,” Carl said.

“I love you both!” Dug said. “Can I have a hug too?”

They also gave him a hug. And he took licks of their ice cream in the process.


End file.
